Enchantress
by kairiz
Summary: Nodame has disappeared for 2 years and Chiaki thinks he might have found her as an exclusive pianist for the rich. But why did she run away? UNBETAed


Disclaimer: Nodame belongs to Tomoko Ninomiya.

The young lady stood silently before the grand piano in a short pale pink off shoulder dress, her long fingers brushing the black and white keys lightly.

Everyone seemed to wait with baited breath at the prodigy that was said to bring listeners into a fantasy world with her brilliant music. The silence seemed to echo in the room around her, only broken by a short screeching sound as she sat down on the piano bench, adjusting the seat of her comfort.

Chiaki entered the room, eyes searching for the pianist, heart beating in anticipation. He found her face and almost let out a shout. It was her. The one who had waltzed into his life, turned it upside down and then walked out of it 2 years ago. Conflicting feelings bubbling in his chest like a pressure cooker, ready to explode. It was her indeed.

He had gone trice to her family's home town only to be sent back with no knowledge of her whereabouts. He had gotten angry then, swearing that he was too important to waste his time on someone who had abandoned him. Yet, when he heard the rumours of a siren that enchanted with the piano, he somehow already knew who it was.

He recalled what he had heard about this mysterious woman.

It first started as news that a tycoon who had been visiting a friend at a second-rate run down hotel had heard the music being played at the lounge that had captivated the staff and guests. Before he knew it, the music ended and tears were running down his face as he clapped so hard his hands hurt afterwards.

He tried to find out her identity but it turned out it was an impromptu performance.

After extensive searching, he later found out that she was known in town a young angel was bring hope to children of hospices by bringing music and laughter into their lives. It fuelled their dreams that been lost under all the pain and despair of their afflictions.

The tycoon had sought her out and offered her riches and fame, but she wasn't interested. In fact, she seemed to want to hide away. Respecting her decision and intrigued by the mystery, he offered her a way to make a living, seeing that her free performances during the day were making it difficult to pay the bills.

She had accepted, perhaps to earn money to get by, perhaps to immerse herself into familiar classical pieces that she didn't have the chance to play during the day, as most of her pieces played to the children were little made-up ditties.

The offer was that she would play at the houses of people from the top most social circles, an event of tremendous exclusivity. It was only by invitation were her super rich fans able to hear her weave her magic over then.

It was only by extreme good luck and searching for the right connections did Chiaki manage to secure an invitation. There were less than 15 people in the room. All of who were entrusted with the secret of the enchantress.

Chiaki didn't realise he was holding his breath until his chest started to hurt. She was about to start. He could see her close her eyes and positioning her fingers. Then the fingers sank into the soft keys and the wonder began.

It started off as a solemn piece. Instantly, they were pulled into a world of monochrome loneliness. Each note reverberating with despair, yet under that they felt the strength a person refusing to be broken, struggling to break free, never once giving up. Then the storm ended as the butterfly seemed to emerge from the ruins of this monochrome world and suddenly burst into flight.

Colours started to splash around! Red! Blue! Yellow! Pink! Green! Purple! All rushing out at the same time, flying through the room. The darkness was still chasing the butterfly but it screamed past the blacks and white, painting them with a kaleidoscope of colours. The audience were all the edge of the seat, amazement in their eyes as they watched the world starting to fill with colours. And when it ended, they jumped out of their seats applauding wildly.

To their incredulity, what seemed like a rollercoaster spin that was over in a matter of minutes, was actually a piece that told a story almost an hour long!

Chiaki eyes couldn't leave the pianist as she stood up and bowed. Smiling with the simple joy that her music was appreciated the way she wanted it. His feet were moving towards her before he even could decide what to say. _Why did you hide away from me? Why didn't you come back? Did you really love me? _

Just as he before he could reach the piano, she turned around and reached behind the piano to collect her things. When she turned back, Chiaki was standing right in front of her, mouth opened to call out her name. She smiled straight into his eyes, like she always did when he came for her after a performance. Nostalgia hit him along with anger. _Was she happy to see him? How could she smile like nothing had happened?_

Then he saw it. The sight slammed into him like a ton of bricks. It couldn't be.

He barely had time to move aside as she lifted the white cane in her right hand swept the ground in front of her, before taking hesitant steps forward.

Chiaki's world fell apart.


End file.
